


When I Feel You Breathe

by Saltysoon



Series: Twitter Prompts (dec 2020) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dancer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Everyone is broke, Fashion Designer Xu Ming Hao | The8, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Vacation, Xu Ming Hao | The8 is Whipped, Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric, junhao and soonhoon are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltysoon/pseuds/Saltysoon
Summary: Minghao and Soonyoung get to experience the 1+1
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: Twitter Prompts (dec 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075571
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	When I Feel You Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, " It's not a double date, we're just third and fourth wheeling."

Thinking back, minghao should have known better enough to not end up in this situation. He wonders what gods he offended for the universe gifted him with the incredible wen junhui. He stares at the ceiling, in hopes to get some answers or to be hit by a lightning bolt, he would accept either of the scenarios happily. 

“Hao.” Whines the current bane of his existence. 

“What is wrong with you junhui?” minghao asks the rhetorical question but when has wen junhui let that stop him. “Everything except the way I dress.” He speaks, a smirk gracing his face that minghao would love nothing more than to wipe out.

He's rolled his eyes so many times because of this man that he's sure one day they're just going to get stuck there. "You know you're both insane for suggesting this." Hao finally says, rubbing his temples. 

"Insane as it may be, you need this hao." 

There is a slight wind blowing into the room, junhui's white curtains flowing beautifully against the peach walls. He wishes he could be as free as those curtains, not in this predicament where he knows junhui is right and he definitely does need this. 

Everyone tells you it's going to be difficult, but no one really understands exactly how tough it is to change lines in work. Minghao was 25 and 2 years into his job in a multinational company when he realised, he just could not do this for the rest of his life, his education loan aside, he takes the risk of quitting and follows his true passion. He knows making a name in the fashion industry would be no small feat, but he is determined. He quits his job and starts working as a stylist for a small entertainment company. 

The job as expected is extremely taxing and his third comeback with the idols just ended. He is in desperate need of a holiday that he can't afford all thanks to his dues. 'stupid loans for a stupid degree that might as well be paper to him now.' He thinks. 

Keeping all this in mind, he also knows that his friend has nothing but his best interest in heart, but the situation is a little, well unusual would be a safe way to put it. 

Minghao has his head in his hands, as the door to junhui's room opens and the very situation smacks him in the face. 

There he stands, his saviour and doom, in all of his 5'10 glory, eyes unique and oh so beautiful that minghao's hand itches to grab a brush and paint it to shine and sparkle. He's only seen the man twice, but he's left a long-lasting impression. He has the audacity to smile at minghao, as if his presence wasn't making his heart race enough already. 

After the minute of silence, Kwon Soonyoung softly speaks, "Have you made a decision yet?" 

Minghao, the hopeless moron that he is, replies yes I'm in." And as much as he's going to regret this later, Soonyoung's dazzling eye smile, makes it worth it, at least for a second.

* * *

Minghao is panicking and packing at the same time. Nothing like the fashion industry to teach you multitasking. It's D-Day and as he's on his desktop, ready to print out the ticket, he remembers that it is actually him that is the cause of his plight. It really is funny how things come full circle. 

It started about 3 months ago, the idols he's styling are doing a fresh comeback, beach vibes, everything related to cool and summer. Minghao, as his routine, is searching the world wide web to grasp as much as information as he can and visualise their concept efficiently but as one does when they're internet surfing, he has spiralled down and is now looking at paradise on earth. 

' It looks so beautiful; I would give anything to go.' He says looking at an exotic spa cum hotel set up in Maldives. The package has absolutely everything he wants, beautiful beaches, massages and various spa treatments, meditation and mental healing. Minghao has stars in his eyes that immediately dim after he takes a glance at the price. He knows there is no way he could afford to go. 

He is interrupted out of his wallowing by his ringtone. Wen junhui could not have more perfect timing, minghao rants to him all about this heaven that he discovered. Junhui is immediately enamoured and asks for their website link. They end their call and minghao bookmarks the resorts website, getting back to work after promising himself 'one day.' 

The next two months brush by with him finishing one idol group styling to jumping right into another. He finally has an off day, it's a few days before the groups comeback and most outfits are ready, they've also finished recording their music video. Minghao convinces himself he deserves the break. 

He decides to take a long drive, just to look at nature and feel the fresh air in his lungs. He stops near a field, fresh grass dancing with the wind, trees greener than his matcha coffee. He sits in his car and eats the sandwich which he packets for himself, he's too health conscious to eat outside food. Minghao feels peace, after months. 

He wishes to stay in this moment forever. Alas life interrupts in the form of his phone ringing. Quick look at the caller ID, he realises it's junhui. Minghao hesitates, remembering it being Jun’s birthday yesterday and he is for sure calling to give minghao all the juicy details of how he spent his night with his boyfriend of 2 years, Lee jihoon. Minghao picks the call at the last ring. 

"HAOHAO" Junhui screams in his ears, there goes his peace and quiet. Minghao's been the man's best friend since the last 10 years, he really ought to be used to this now. 

"Ya Jun what's up?" He tries to mimic at least half junhui's enthusiasm. Contrary to his complains, he loves this loud man above all. 

" Guess what hoonie got me for my birthday." It's a rhetorical question for most, but he knows junhui actually wants him to guess. 

" Is he taking you to China, you've been saying you miss your hometown a lot lately." 

" Oh... no he's not, but that would have been nice." Junhui says a little wistful. " You always seem to know what I want, even when I didn't know it myself hao." 

" It's why you keep me around isn't its jun." 

" Now now, no one likes a know it all." Minghao giggles despite himself, 'today is a good day.' he thinks. 

" Will you tell me now what jihoon got you. " Minghao says before they get off topic again. 

" He got us a couple's package at that resort you told me about last month. It's a double couple package and we're going with jihoon's friend seungcheol and his boyfriend jeonghan. We wouldn't be able to afford it otherwise, but they're super nice so I'm sure we'll have fun…" Jun rants excitedly but minghao had tuned him out after the first sentence. He hates himself for it, but he can't ignore the pit of envy that settles in his stomach. 

Which brings him to day Jun told him his insane idea. It's only 3 weeks after the call, that Jun invited him over to his place. Minghao can't deny that he'd been avoiding Jun, but it wasn't completely on purpose, his last event for the comeback finished just yesterday. He had been booked and busy and is finally now looking forward to his 2.5 weeklong holiday at home. 

He rings the bell to jihoon and Jun’s apartment, he knows the password, but he has been raised with manners. Plus, once he walked in on them having sex in the living room, better safe than traumatized for life. 

Jun opens the door, smiling hesitantly at him. It takes all of minghao's will power to not just run away. He steps inside the apartment and is a little surprised to see jihoon there sitting on the couch in the living room. He waves him hello and gets another hesitant smile back, it almost looks like a grimace and minghao is fully suspicious as of this moment. 

He puts his hands on his hips and immediately says "okay spill. What's going on." 

Junhui sits beside jihoon and indicates minghao to sit on the couch opposite to them. He sits and leans forward, eager for answers. 

" We need a favour; we'll explain in a bit so just be patient for now hao hao." Junhui says and that just confuses minghao further. His thoughts are interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. 

The door opens to reveal Kwon Soonyoung. The thing about this is, according to everyone in this room, the only thing minghao knows about Soonyoung is that he's jihoon's best friend and is working with a dance crew.

What nobody knows is, minghao has attended one of Soonyoung's or hoshi's, as he calls himself, shows and developed a schoolgirl crush on the male. 

If there was water in his mouth, it would have all poured out right now. Minghao stays frozen as Soonyoung comes and sits beside him, he introduces himself and just barely manages not to stutter while doing the same. 

" We have a favour to ask both of you." Jihoon says firmly and that pops minghao out of the spell hoshi's presence created. " Do you both remember the resort vacation I got for Jun’s birthday?" 

Minghao nods, while Soonyoung says, " how could I not, you hounded me for weeks to help you find the perfect present." 

Jihoon continues," the package is for 4 people, two couples. We were going with my friend and his boyfriend, but they had a fight over another man and they've broken up- " 

" It's so stupid, everyone and their mother can tell both seungcheol and jeonghan are in love with Joshua. If they just admit it instead of blaming one another." Junhui says in between, clearly frustrated. 

" Anyways, our point is they cancelled on us and we can't afford this vacation on our own, so we want the two of you to come with us. " Jihoon says in a hurried manner. 

" Wait what?" Minghao says flabbergasted. 

" You want me. To go on a couple's trip with a man I'm meeting for the first time today?" Hoshi speaks, sounding oddly calm. 

" No. I mean yes, but you got to look at it from another perspective. You're both in need of a good holiday. Soon the spa and treatment would be so good for your body especially after the tiring season you've had. Hao, you called this place your heaven. You both also don't have the finances to go alone. It's simple math guys. 1+1." Junhui explains, making more sense than minghao appreciates. 

" Not only will you get the double couples discount, but also you both can split the payment, making it even cheaper. So, you'll have to be around each other a bit, you could be friends or pretend to be strangers. You'll get a great vacation out of it." Junhui puts in the last nail in the coffin and seals the deal. It's too good to be true and minghao wants it more than anything else. 

" You really want to go, don't you junnie?" Soonyoung chuckles. One chuckle and minghao is reminded exactly why this is such a bad idea. 

Minghao hates his crushes, it's different if he actually likes someone, but when he has a crush on someone, he just avoids them till it goes away. Anything better than him getting flustered and tripping over his own foot because he got a glimpse of their smile. This would put him in proximity of Soonyoung a lot, how exactly is he going to handle that. So, he does the only thing he could think of doing, flees to junhui's room. 

Sadly, junhui's persistence and Kwon Soonyoung's disarming smile has shaped his Present. He's finally finished his packing, printed tickets and all necessary documents. Just as he's making sure he's got everything necessary, his roommate, Kim Mingyu, pops inside his room. He makes himself comfortable on the bed, watching minghao pace as he waits for the guys to pick him up. 

" I can't believe your first double date is a weeklong vacation. Skipped a lot of steps there hao." Mingyu teases. 

" How many times do I have to tell you" minghao sighs " it's not a double date, we're just third and fourth wheeling." 

Mingyu opens his mouth to argue but is cut off from minghao's phone ringing, that's his cue to leave. " Bye hao. I'll see you next week." Mingyu gives him a quick hug. 

Minghao takes a deep breath and wishes for something other than a complete disaster.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be only 1k but I couldn't resist writing more.   
> Let me know if you wanna know in the comments if you guys want more of this story!!  
> Thank you for reading <3   
> My twitter - https://twitter.com/saltysoon


End file.
